


if it were just me

by arhra



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arhra/pseuds/arhra





	if it were just me

my body is a peach and when i am with her she licks my juices and tells me that i am perfect  
but my body is made of ignorance that i could dissect forever and when i am with him he does not know what to do and only seems to misuse me  
and when i am alone i am not okay and for me to live i must shower myself with them

so grasp for my thighs as they are sweet  
and if you could only entangle me upon your limber arms  
setting me to rest on your beating heart  
my smile may reach my eyes and both will look incomplete   
but not when together

when i am with him i simply decompose  
but when i am with her she always knows

3/12/15


End file.
